Building up a Romance
by skullycandy12
Summary: Asuma break up with Kurenai because she cheated on him.Before he can figure things out Tsunade send him on a mission where he and Kakashi have to pose has a gay couple.With feeling and tension running hign can they find comfort in each other?
1. Chapter 1

Asuma sighed as he took a long inhale of his cigarette, letting the taste burn his throat. He was sitting in the kitchen at Kurenai's with a plate of food in front of him. Kurenai was sitting on the opposite side of the table poking her food with a fork. Neither one of them said anything or looked at each other in the eye.

''We need to talk, she whispered, we can't just pretend noting happened, dammit!'' Kurenai threw her fork down on the plate and was now looking at Asuma with pleading eyes.

Asuma sighed and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. '' Kurenai stop, I already told you I'm over it.'' He said as he got up to scrap his food in the trash can but she blocked his path with her arm.

''Please!.'' She begged. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was going to cry any minute. But Asuma simply looked past her . His eyes seemed to be fixed on the wall behind her.

''You're right I can't pretend noting happen. I guess it's over between us.'' Asuma said as he pushed Kurenai away from him. Kurenai looked as if she had been slapped in the face for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around Asuma's waist. Her face was pressed against his back and she was now whimpering, "please don't go", to him.

''I can't . . . . . . . pretend.. . . . . .you didn't cheat on me.'' Asuma said, running his hands through his hair. They both knew it was over, it was no use prolonging it.

''I'm sorry.''

''I know you are.'' Asuma whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead before he walked out of her apartment feeling a part of his heart was left behind.

* * *

Asuma's wide thick shoulders were slumped forward as Tsunade went over the details of their mission. He had lit himself another cigarette and it was now dangling loosely from his dry mouth.

''Do you accept the conditions of the mission?'' Tsunade asked as she folded her hands on her desk.

The mission was simple: Kakashi and Asuma were being sent undercover to an Onsen in the red light district to track down an enemy ninja from the Rock village. That Asuma understood but ,''Why are we posing as a gay couple?'', he asked, his confusion leaking through his thick voice as he talked.

''Well I would have paired you with Kurenai but this Onsen only caters to men needs. To put it simple you and Kakashi are on a romantic get away and stop by the Onsen to spice up your sex life. That is the story you are to stick with if anyone ask you why you are there. Also Iruka , Ibiki , Hayate, and Gai will accompany you so if things get too weird you can confide in them.''

Asuma winced at the mention of Kurenai's name. ''I see why they say breakups are always hard on a man.'' Asuma thought bitterly. Kakashi was leaning against a wall with his feet crossed at his ankles. He was pretending to read his Icha Icha Tactic's book but he was actually studying Asuma's odd behavior from the corner of his eye.

Asuma's usually cheerful demeanor was non existent. The man looked almost painfully depressed. ''Everyone has off days.'' Kakashi mumble closing his book . If Kakashi had been anyone else he would have asked Asuma how he was doing but Kakashi didn't become such an incredible ninja by opening himself up to other people right before a mission. His ability to distance himself from everything and everyone when he called of a mission was what made him incredible.

If there were no bonds made that meant none could be severed.

''If there are no more questions then you are dismissed. Meet by the entrance of Konoha's gates two days from now. That will give you enough time to gather your supplies and shop around town for civilian clothes.''

''Hai.''

* * *

Ibiki and Iruka were first to arrive. They had nodded their head in acknowledgment of the other's presence but there still was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

_"_You have everything you need?" Iruka asked, not nearly as uncomfortable as Ibiki was at that moment.

Ibiki simply nodded as he grunted out a yes. Asuma, Gai, and Hayate came a little bit later. Asuma had apologized for being late as he mumbled something about him moving out of an apartment and over sleep because he was up so late. But he was fashionable late compare to Kakashi.

This was not the first mission Asuma was paired with Kakashi for so he was fully aware the other man would either turn up too late or barely on time. So he made himself comfortable on the stone wall and pull out a quick cigarette to give himself something to do.

Kakashi came strolling along the path to the village with a bright orange book in his hands an hour later. He made his hands look as if he was saluting someone off as he waved them in the air and said, ''Yo.''

''Ah it's good to see that my beloved eternal rival has finally graced us with his presence this fine morning!'' Gai said as he flung his body in an unbelievable flexible position.

Kakashi didn't even look up past his book as he greeted Gai with a quick pat on the shoulders.

''Ready?'' Hayate asked as he flung his bag onto his shoulders.

* * *

The group had broken into the pairs Tsunade assigned them. Kakashi and Asuma were in the front leading the group, Ibiki and Hayate were in the middle, and Gai and Iruka in the back. They were fully protected if an enemy ninja decided to attack them from any direction.

The group finally decided to stop sprinting through the treetops of the forests surrounding Konoha when they reached the borderline of the Country Of Water. The trees seemed to be less thicker than Konoha's forest. That gave them less cover so it was decided that it would be best if they were to change into civilian clothes now. They would attract less attention seeing how Konoha wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the Water Country village they were heading for.  
"We will need to change clothes before we enter the boating doc.'' Kakashi said as he began to unzip his green vest. Asuma hadn't thought about it until now. He didn't have a problem with changing in front of men but he still preferred to change behind a bush where it was more private as Ibiki had done.

Even thought Asuma had his back turned to Kakashi he still threw an occasional glance over his shoulder as the man changed. Compared to Asuma's body which was pack tight with bulging muscles and hair, Kakashi's body was quite the opposite. He was more feminine, and had a light tone with a slight built of muscle which was overshadowed by an hourglass curve Kakashi had in his hips .

* * *

Kakashi, how far is it? Can we take a break?" Hayate asked while wiping the sweat off his forehead. Kakashi glanced up at the sky, there were ominous dark clouds hanging in the sky.

''Yeah, it would be a good idea if we stopped to make camp before the storm hits.'' Kakashi stated as he put down his pack . Hayate stopped, bent down and rested his palms on his knees, taking a deep breath . ''Man, my body isn't made for this kind of work. I wonder what Hokage- sama was thinking when she choose me.''

''Here.'' Ibiki said as he handed Hayate a white tablet he got from a pouch that was tied around his leg's bandages.

''What is it?''

''It's used to replenish chakra and lose energy.''

Hayate gave Ibiki a small smile as he swallowed the white pill. In Ibiki's opinion Hayate looked much better when he wasn't frowning or complaining.

Ibiki didn't realize he was blushing until Iruka had so bluntly asked him why his face was so red.

''I'll . . . . . .go . . . get the ummmmmm fire wood.'' Ibiki skimped off into the forest with his face covered by the collar of his black jacket.

Iruka and Hayate simply glanced at each other then shrugged. ''That was weird'', they both thought.

* * *

After finishing their meals and setting up camp in the sparse area, everyone went to set up their own tents. Well everyone but Kakashi who forgot to pack one.

''Well I guess I'll be sleeping outside then.'' Kakashi said as he curled up below the trunck of a tree. Slowly rain began to tap onto the ground before it turned into longs streams.

Peering out the edge of his tent, Asuma smirked at how stubborn Kakashi truly was. Instead of asking for help the man was actually going to stay out there and get drenched.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose as the drops fell on his face. His mask began to feel soggy but he refused to ask to sleep in one of their tents. Kakashi was punishing himself for forgetting to pack the vital things for a mission.

Once Asuma was completely sure Kakashi was deeply asleep he quietly opened his tent and creeped outside to get the ninja. Bending down to Kakashi's eye level, Asuma reached his arms down and wrapped them around Kakashi's waist, pulling him off the ground.

Kakashi was about to protest but he was cold and Asuma felt warm pressed against his body.

''What is Kurenai gonna think about you bringing strange men into your tent in the middle of the night?'' Kakashi joked.  
But no reply came.

Asuma pressed his chest against Kakashi's back as they lay down on his small bunk which was originally only made for one person. Asuma was surprised at how well Kakashi seemed to fit into his body as if he belonged there. _Like Kurenai had been._

Asuma was close enough to bury his face in Kakashi's shoulder. His breath tickled down the nape of Kakashi's neck causing him to arch his back at the sudden warmth.  
Kakashi made a little noise in the back of his throat as he gasped at the large bulge that was pressing against his ass. ''Asuma, wake up you're dreaming about Kurenai. '' Kakashi said as he tried to wiggle away from Asuma.

Asuma's eyes slowly fluttered open. He realized with a horrible start that he was pressing a very insistent hard-on against his friend's ass. ''Sorry'', Asuma mumbled as he let go of Kakashi's waist an rolled onto his back.

''It's okay, it's only natural . Do you want me to help you with that?''

Asuma rolled back over so his face was now merely inches away from Kakashi 's. ''You've. . . . . . done things. . . . . like tha-t before?''  
Kakashi stretched out his hand under the cover and faintly touched Asuma's stomach before his wrists were roughly grabbed.  
''There's nothing you can do Kakashi, go back to sleep!" Asuma said in a harsh tone that made Kakashi flinch.

* * *

Sunlight peered through the folds of the tent. Waking up, Kakashi sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Stretching his arms up over his head he gave a heavy yawn before getting up.

He was the first one to wake up and decided to use the time to go wash up in the river near their camp. Returning back to the camp Kakashi was greeted with the sighte of the camp being cleaned up by everyone. ''Ah, looks like most of the work is done.''

Iruka rolled his eye's at Kakashi's laid back attitude.''You could have helped you know.'' Iruka said.

''You're right I could have, but didn't .'' Kakashi sneered .

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Asuma x Kakashi fanfic and I decide to go with a simple plot. That is somehow overly used. Also Asuma isn't aware that Kakashi has feeling for him so he push him away allot.**

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Asuma woke up to a horrible pain in his head. All night he had dreamt of Kurenai and barley manage to het any sleep because of it.

He rubbed the stubble growing on his chin before he got up and stretch his body. Asuma frowned, his memories slowly returning. He couldn't believe that Kakashi was ready to service him so eagerly last night. He could still feel Kakashi finger faintly on his stomach. It was sending goosebumps down his spine.

But he didn't think much of it as he got up.A sigh escaped his lips as Asuma leaned forward, his gaze falling on his reflection in the water, the stream's flow distorting his features. He had told the group that he was going to wash up quick before they head to the boating docs.

When he had said this Kakashi had rolled his eyes from behind his book, taking a moment to finish a rather erotic paragraph before raising his eye a fraction over the top and glared at Asuma.

''I don't care.'' Was all Kakashi had said before Asuma walked away from camp. _''I guess I deserved that. I was kinda . . . . . . of harsh with him last_ _night.''_Asuma thought as he kick a stone down the path back to camp.

* * *

Hey do you know what up with Asuma? He been kinda down in the dumps lately.'' Iruka ask out of concern for his friends.

Kakashi fell silent for a moment, looking off into the distance. "...I wouldn't know." He said as he ran a pale hand through his tangle hair.

"But surely you have talked to him, right? After all he is your friend.'' Kakashi frowned._''That all he'll ever will be I suppose.''_Kakashi said to himself as he pretend to go back to reading so he wouldn't have to answerer anymore of Iruka pestering question.

Iruka had gotten the jest and back off from the topic. Few minute later Asuma had return and the group resume walking but this time their seem to be tension between everyone. specially Kakashi and Asuma seeing how Kakashi avoid the man as if he had the plague.

Gai tried to lighten the mood by challenging Kakashi to an arousing game of Jan-ken-pon. ''loser carries winner bags.''Kakashi said making the game a little more intriguing.

''Hai.'' Gai said striking a pose.

''Jan.'

''ken.''

''pon.''

''Rock ha beat that!'' Gai had his chest puff out at his proclaim rival.

''Ummmmm Gai paper beats rock.'' Iruka said placing his hand Gai shoulder. Gai stood there in shook as he look at kakashi hands then at Iruka with puppy dog eyes.

''But paper so flimsy and rock is so strong.'' He whined making Hayate snicker uncontrollable.

''Hey them the rule. so here you go.'' Kakashi flung his bag on Gai shoulder and continued walking as if noting just happen .

* * *

It was late evening when the group of shinobi finally reach the boating docs. Stretching his arms above his head for a second Kakashi let out a long yawn.

''Which one are we getting on?'' Hayate ask pointing to the various boat along the river. Kakashi scan the river side for a second until he say a boat sign with the osen name printed in blod black letters it was already floating down the river.

''Neither. The one that is supposed to take us has all ready departed. So we need find a place to stay for the night.''

Hayate seem to brighten at thought of resting for the day. His feet were throbbing badly ,his back was sore from carrying his heavy bag, and the tension surrounding everyone was unbearable.

''There probable a small cheap inn farther into town.''

* * *

Kakashi sigh as he laid his head on Asuma broad chest. Like Ibiki had suggested they had found a cheap Inn farther into town in their price range but they had only three room available.

''Kakashi if your uncofrable I can sleep on the floor you know.''

Kakashi didn't answerer. He didn't feel like saying anything to Asuma at the moment so he stayed quite just enjoy the other man warmth which seem to radiate off his body. Asuma was taken back by Kakashi action.

He was actual hoping for an argument. That way Kakashi would talk to him again if noting else.

* * *

''Ibiki-kun I'm cold can I sleep with you?'' Hayate ask an he nudge Ibiki in the shoulder. Ibiki groan slightly as he lifted his covers letting the man snuggle up next to him.  
''Thanks.''

* * *

''598.''

''599.''

''600 push up before bed!'' Gai yelled as he got from the floor by the bed. Iruka was looking at him like he was crazy but Gai hardly he notice as he slip under the covers with the smaller man.

''Good night Iruka my friend.''

''You too.''

* * *

**Author notes: I probable need to say this the pairing in this story was completely random. I just thought they would be pretty hot together so yeah. o0- Constance-0o thanks for such a long and thoughtful review. Ibiki-kun is just to sexy I had to but him in my story.**


End file.
